This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a plunge jointer for planer knives.
As is known in the trade, cutter head knives on planers must be devoid of sharp corner edges in order that they will perform a planing function efficiently. Thus, jointers are used to periodically shape the knives so that such corner edges are removed. In current practice, when the planer knives require jointing, the planer guard is first removed and jointing apparatus bolted temporarily in place. Such jointer is then operated for its intended purpose. In this procedure, it is required that the planer be stopped during the time that the guard is removed and jointing carried out. This of course means down time which reduces the output efficiency of the planer.